The industry of growing worms, grubs and the like, for fishing bait and other purposes, has substantially expanded over the years. Although a great deal of advances have been made in the art as far as improved nutrition, breeding, temperature control and other matters affecting growth, there has been little improvement in the time consuming and tedious harvesting process. For example, worms are normally harvested by hand and either counted out or weighed and placed into cartons once they have reached the adult stage.
The present invention provides for a complete departure from the previous tedious practices involved in harvesting. It is well known that worms, and the like, are able to withstand considerable period of submersion in water without any serious impairment to their condition. Moreover, these species of animal life are more dense than water and will rapidly sink to the bottom of any water-holding vessel. Normally, worms are grown in a bed comprised of dirt, straw, and numerous other materials in order to provide them with a matrix for obtaining necessary water and nutrients, as well as providing for a habitat and a place for propagation. However, it has been found that dirt is not an absolute necessity for the propagation of the worms, and the like, and that they can quite satisfactorily live out their life cycle in a matrix devoid of dirt just so long as they are provided with sufficient food, water, warmth, and, when necessary, protection from the elements.
Accordingly, the present invention relies upon the use of a particulate or granulated material which is lighter than water. This bedding material can be used as any other bedding material during the growth stage of the worm, and can be sprinkled or infused with appropriate nutrients and water just as any other bedding material in order to maximize growth. Once the worms have reached the appropriate stage of maturation, they may be harvested by the simple practice of simply adding water to the bedding material causing the buoyant granulated material to float to the surface and the worms, extra feed, castings, and other debris to move to the bottom. By use of appropriate screening of various sizes, the worms and egg capsules may be separated from the remaining debris and harvested.
It has heretofore been difficult to obtain a clean harvest of egg capsules from the bedding, frequently requiring that old bedding be re-used. However, by use of the present technique, egg capsules can be harvested separately with an extremely high degree of recovery and the floatable bedding can be completely washed and, if necessary, sterilized prior to re-introduction of the eggs into the bedding material for a new cycle of growth.